


Distractions

by Jeepgrrl



Category: Vagrant Queen
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeepgrrl/pseuds/Jeepgrrl
Summary: So many distractions. So little time.
Relationships: Amida
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Vagrant Queen ff. I totally love these characters and hope I've done them justice. Feel free to drop a comment or hit me up on twitter @loubug071 Thanks for reading. Much Love~

Distractions  
By  
Jeepgrrl

“Crackers.”

The frustrated mechanic continued to inspect the latest treasure she had found. An updated fuel injector that would no doubt increase the life of the Winnipeg. If only she could get it working. She just needed to replace one tiny nozzle and she would be finished. A delicate task which her steady hand could make quick work of. That is until her greatest distraction walked into view.

“Hey, Amae…you seen Isaac?”

Amae looked up and felt her heart flutter. It wasn’t something she was used to. But there stood Elida. Black tank top, spandex shorts, barefoot and wrapping her hands…in tape. 

“Ummm…I think…he’s…”

Elida continued wrapping her hands. It was Amae’s silence that made her look up.

“Something wrong?”

Amae shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. 

“No…I just. Why are you doing that?”

The royal scavenger flexed her hands and bounced on her feet. Amae watched quietly as the shorter woman rolled her shoulders and neck. 

“Me and Isaac…we’re supposed to get some hand-to-hand practice in.”

Amae swallowed hard as Elida bent over stretching out her muscled frame. She knew the woman was in great shape but seeing her in shorts and a tank was something new and it had her pulse racing. It wasn’t the first time she had checked out the dark-skinned beauty but it was the first time seeing so much gorgeous skin. Skin she had dreamed about mapping with touches and kisses and…

“So…have you seen him?”

Amae simply shook her head not sure she could trust what would come out of her mouth. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Just as she felt it safe to speak, Winnibot came rolling toward the duo.

“Amae. I am sensing that your blood pressure has risen along with your pulse. You do not appear to be in danger. Are you feeling well?”

Elida watched as the most beautiful lilac blush began to tint the woman’s face. She couldn’t help but smile, hoping that she was the cause of Winnibot’s observations. 

“I’m fine, Winnibot. Just working on this new piece.”

“Very well. If you need my assistance, I am available.”

“Thank you, Bot.”

The two women stood staring at each other. Neither speaking but both clamoring on the inside to say what was on their minds.  
Amae searched for the right words. _You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen. You make me feel things I’ve never felt before. Every time I see you, I become a nervous wreck. Just kiss me._

Elida stepped forward hoping that closing the distance would help her speak her heart. _You take my breath away. I would die to protect you. Every time I see you, I just want to hold you. Please, just kiss me._

Time seemed to stand still as they moved closer still. Elida slowly reached out and took Amae’s hand. Their fingers lacing together as if they had done this a thousand times. And wasn’t this the oldest story of all. Falling in love. Sharing that unforgettable first kiss. The moment already carving a spot in each woman’s heart. However, the moment quickly shattered as Isaacs voice boomed down the corridor. 

“Hey buddy! You coming or what? I’ve been waiting for 15 minutes.”

Both women jumped apart. The moment lost. For now.

“Yeah. I’ll be right there.”

Isaac turned on his heal and headed back to the designated workout room. Non the wiser of the magic that he had interrupted. 

“Amae I…”

“Elida, I’m”

Laughter helped ease the tension and disappointment of the moment as both women tried to speak. Finally, it was Amae who spoke first.

“He has terrible timing.”

Elida nodded. “The worst.”

Neither woman wanted to leave the other’s company but Isaac was waiting and fuel injectors didn’t fix themselves. The moment had passed and time had resumed to its normal pace. 

“Well…I should get going.”

Amae’s eyes darted to the plump lips that were just out of reach.

“Yeah…and I’ve got to fix things…so…”

Elida just shook her head and forced herself to start walking away. Every nerve in her body screaming at her to go back and kiss the girl. But she could hear tools clanging and the tell-tale signs of her favorite mechanic going back to work. As she approached the door that would lead her away, she turned back, her only thought that she didn’t want to be away from the gorgeous pilot. 

“You know…you can come watch and cheer me on. If you get done and don’t have any thing else to do. You know…just…you don’t have to.” _Stop talking. You sound like an idiot._

Amae grinned ear to ear. 

“I would like that.”

Elida smiled back and then proceeded to walk face first into the door. “Right.” She refused to look back up as she first pushed then pulled the door. Finally, she made her exit. _She’s gonna be the death of me._


	2. Try, Try Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If at first you don't succeed....try, try again. Right?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and feedback. It makes my little heart happy. I love writing these characters. Let me know how you like it. You can always find me on twitter at @loubug071

She tried. She really did. But no matter how hard she concentrated on the tools and projects laying before her, Amae’s mind was not on the task at hand. Nope. Her mind was out the door and down the hall where El and Isaac were practicing. 

“That’s it.” She laid her tools aside and wiped her hands clean. “She invited me to come.” She gave one last look at the fuel injector laying on her work bench. “I don’t want to be rude.” A slight huff and a few butterflies later and she was on her way down the hall. “We aren’t desperate for a fuel injector anyway.”

Amae winced as she approached the door to the make-shift gym. Isaac let out a yelp which was quickly followed by a loud thud. She was sure he was lying face up on the floor. _That’s my girl._ Amae smiled as she walked in the room. The energy in the well-lit room was palpable. Every fiber of her being came alive as she watched the two wrestling for dominance. 

“C’mon old man! You can do better than that.”

Isaac grunted as he tried to roll the younger woman off of him. 

“When did you get so strong?”

He hooked his arm around her shoulder trying to find leverage but it was no use. Finally, as he glanced around the room for something, anything to help him, his eyes landed on the one thing that would give him the opening he needed.

“Hey Amae…”

The mechanic smiled and waved at the duo and that’s all it took. Isaac felt the moment El relaxed her hold and he made his move. He bucked his hips and swung the woman off him and quickly pinned her to the floor. 

“Gotcha.”

Isaac let out a little chuckle as El struggled to free herself. He should have thought this through. There was no way El was gonna lose now that Amae was in the room and watching. A hard elbow to the jaw and a well-placed knee allowed El to regain her footing. However, Isaac was left doubled-over, hands on his knees gasping for air.

“Illegal move, El.”

Amae couldn’t take her eyes off of Elida. The sweat rolling down her brown skin, the way her tank top clung to her body. Her chest rising and falling with each labored breath. The way her curls stuck to her neck. She licked her lips and swallowed. Hard. 

El glanced at the mechanic and back to Isaac.

“You really wanna talk about illegal moves right now?”

Isaac couldn’t help but laugh. He knew he was busted.

“I had to do something...nothing else was gonna break your concentration.”

The two friends shared a knowing grin.

“So…who’s winning?”

Amae smiled as two heads turned in her direction. Both out of breath. Both stubborn. Both cute…one more than the other in Amae’s eyes, which were focused on the object of her affection.

Isaac straightened up and watched as El made her way to her water bottle. 

“I’m okay if we call it a tie. How bout you El?”

Amae watched El swallow. She couldn’t help but follow the trail of water that escaped those gorgeous lips and was currently charting a course south. Oh, to be a drop of water.

“A tie it is.”

El raised her water bottle in a toast to the outcome. Isaac was a great sparring partner. He knew exactly when to give and when to take. And apparently, now, he knew her greatest distraction. They had had each other’s back for years. And no matter what they faced; in the end their friendship was even stronger. They were more like siblings than anything. And so, Isaac enjoyed teasing the pilot.

“Why don’t show Amae some of your moves, El?”

And with that Isaac grabbed his towel and headed out the door. A sneaky grin crossing his face. 

“Ummm... I…”

Elida just stared at the door as it closed shut. She looked over to Amae and smiled. Her nerves about to get the better of her. 

“You…want to…”

El motioned to the mat and was surprised to see the look of excitement that crossed the mechanics face. Her heart skipped a beat as Amae began unzipping her jacket.

“I would love to see some of your moves.”

El couldn’t stop the grin that slowly spread across her face. _Are you flirting with me Amae?_

The taller woman pulled her jacket off and tossed it on the floor. El tried not to stare at the tone body before her. Amae was wearing a tight, deep blue t-shirt that hugged her body perfectly. Her toned arms with her beautiful markings made the former queen almost swoon. She needed to gain some self-control. Quickly. 

“You sure you’re ready for this?”

El took a fighting stance and waited while Amae did the same. 

“You might be surprised what I’m ready for…your majesty.”

Amae arched a single eyebrow and in that moment, the shorter woman wondered if she wasn’t the one unprepared. One look. One smile from Amae and she was disarmed and ready to surrender. 

“Let’s do this.”

They circled each other slowly. Arms reaching out…testing the waters. Amae made the first move, charging in. Elida quickly spun to her left and grabbed Amae from behind. Forcefully pulling the taller woman against her. One arm around her waist, the other around her neck. They had never been this close and both women shook from the intensity of the feeling. Amae could feel the strength in the warm arms wrapped around her. And yet there was a gentleness that told her El would never hurt her. 

El’s breath was hot against her neck while her body molded itself against Mae. So compact. So solid and yet so soft. They stood there. Just breathing each other in. Feeling their bodies move in perfect time. Soon the sparring grip loosened. El’s arms slid around the mechanics waist. Amae relaxed and melted into the embrace. 

Amae slowly turned to face the woman who held her and her heart. She smiled as she noticed the little gold flecks in the shorter woman’s eyes. 

“Amae…”

Amae placed a finger against the lips she wanted to kiss. The lips that were now smiling back at her.

“El…I surrender.”

And with that, both women slowly leaned forward. The sensation of their breath mingling was intoxicating. Amae loved the way Elida smelled like sweat, cinnamon and leather. It felt like she had waited a lifetime for this moment. Elida had never felt butterflies before. But here she was, trembling with excitement. Wanting nothing more but to taste those beautiful lips so close to her own. Nothing was going to stop her…

“Hey guys, I forgot my…”

Once again, both Elida and Amae jumped apart. Isaac cringed from the death glare he was receiving from El. 

“You know what…I can get it later.”

Isaac had enough sense to quickly exit the room without another word. He was sure he would get an ear full later. 

“Amae…I’m”

“Don’t say another word.”

Amae held on to Elida’ strong hands. _She’s shaking._

El thought she might melt right there in the middle of the floor from the smile Amae was giving her. They leaned forward and rested their foreheads together. The almost kiss not forgotten but the moment once again broken. 

“Tomorrow. Dinner in my room. I’ll cook and you bring the drinks.”

El felt a goofy smile crossing her face. _Is this what falling in love feels like?_

“What time?”

“5 o’clock. Don’t be late.”

With that Amae pulled away and grabbed her jacket. If she didn’t leave soon, she wasn’t sure she would get away without smothering the gorgeous scavenger in kisses. Not that that was a bad thing. But she had a plan. And that plan did not include any more distractions, interruptions or greasy work clothes or sweaty bodies. Okay. Maybe sweaty bodies…at some point.


	3. Third Time's a Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice quiet dinner, a little slow dancing...

Third times a charm  
By  
Jeepgrrl

Elida checked herself in the mirror one last time. Her boots were polished to perfection. The leather pants she wore fit like a glove. She was proud of her curves and smiled as she thought of the few times she had caught Amae checking her out. _I hope she likes what she sees tonight._

Her white shirt was pressed to near perfection and unbuttoned just enough to give a slight hint of what lay beneath it. As comfortable as she was in her own skin, she was nervous and what really grounded her was her belt. Silly, she thought. It was just a plain black belt but it felt like her security blanket. Her hair was always unruly but Amae had mentioned to her once that she thought it suited her. And there was just something in the way the mechanic said it that made the former queen blush. Since then she really hadn’t done much differently with it. 

She dabbed on a bit of cologne and declared herself finished. The earlier fuel stop had afforded her a few extra minutes to gather some much-needed items for her dinner date with Amae. 

“Dinner date.” She whispered to her reflection. “I have a dinner date with Amae!”

Amae told her she was fixing something called Fettuccini Alfredo. It was an Earth dish that Isaac swore was tasty. He had also recommended and purchased the wine to make up for his incredibly horrible interruptions. El just smirked as her long fingers reached for the bottle. It was the least he could do.  
Her free hand grabbed the small bouquet of wild flowers she had picked earlier. They had caught her eye and reminded her of Amae. One last look and she headed toward the door.

“Here we go.”

It was two minutes to five as Amae finished lighting the candle on the dinner table. Plates were set. Music was playing softly. Of course, it was a playlist from Isaac. What did he call it… “mood music.” So far, Amae liked what she heard. Some she even played twice. She was starting to think Earth music was her jam. 

She took one last look in the mirror and tried to calm her racing heart. Her hair was up with only a few tiny curls dripping lose. Her blue blouse scooped low in the front and complimented her black pants perfectly. She wore a small gold chain with a single emerald stone. It was the only thing she had of her mothers and only the second time she had worn it. 

The food smelled amazing. She hoped it tasted half as good and that El would love it. She glanced to the clock. It was 5 on the dot. A soft knock on the door made her jump slightly. _It’s just El. No need to be nervous. Right? Right!”_

She walked to the door and took a deep breath. She placed her hand on the panel that opened the door and felt her breath catch at the sight that greeted her. It was Elida. But, Elida undone. Elida out of the everyday clothes she saw her in. Elida looking sexy. Amae was speechless.

“Can I come in?”

Amae nodded her head and stepped back to allow enough room for Elida to enter. The door closed behind the two women as they made their way inside Amae’s room. She had chosen a room that was somewhat bigger than Elida’s. And tonight, she was very thankful that she had chosen this one. It had a kitchen and separate sleeping quarters with a small sitting area. 

Elida took in the room. Everything was perfect. The candle, the music, the smells…

“Something smells delicious.”

Amae couldn’t take her eyes off of El.

“So do you.”

Brown eyes snapped to Amae.

“Huh?”

“Oh crackers! I didn't mean to say that out loud. I’m sorry.”

Both women smiled and tried to find something interesting to look at other than each other. Finally, El reached out her hand and presented the wild flowers to the wild beauty in front of her. 

“For me?”

Elida nodded.

“Yeah.”

“They’re beautiful.”  
No one had ever given Amae flowers before and the gesture made her fall a little harder for the women standing in front of her. They smelled so sweet. 

“They reminded me of you…ya know…just so beautiful and delicate yet strong.”

Elida was surprised she could speak the way her mouth went dry when the door opened. Amae was the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes on. And seeing her out of her green jumpsuit was almost too much to process. She wondered briefly how did she get so lucky to gain Amae’s attention. It’s a question she would never be able to answer. 

“Are you trying to woo me Elida Al-Feyr?”

El stepped closer to Amae who was putting the flowers in water. Amae froze for only a second as she felt the heat radiating off of the body so close to her. 

“Is it working?”

Amae turned and stepped closer. Their bodies slightly brushing together. Her eyes slowly dipping to the pouting lips so close she could almost taste them. As her eyes traveled back up to those gorgeous brown orbs staring back at her, she softly whispered, “I’ll let ya know.” She quickly stepped around El and headed to the kitchen.

El felt a heat explode inside her body. It started low in her belly and traveled to all points south and right up her chest, into her cheeks and down to her finger tips. She wanted this woman with all her being. She could only watch as Amae made her way to the kitchen area and placed dinner on the counter. If it wasn’t for the fact that Amae had worked so hard to prepare it, El was certain she would take the woman in her arms and feast upon her lips all night long. Instead she offered to help. It was probably best if she kept her hands busy. 

“Why don’t you pour our drinks and I’ll dip our plates.”

El nodded and did as she was asked. She would do anything this woman asked of her. And she hoped she would get to fill lots of requests. 

Dinner was delicious, just as Isaac had predicted. Both women made a promise to thank him later. Much later. After clearing everything away they moved into the seating area. The lights were soft and the music was slow and inviting. 

“Mae…would you dance with me?”

El felt the butterflies once again as Amae’s face lit up like a little kid on their birthday. 

“Yes…but, wait.”

Amae looked over the playlist before finding the one song that seemed to stand out to her. She had played it several times, imagining this moment. She selected the song and stepped toward the woman who was quickly becoming her whole world.

“I just really love this one.”

El wrapped her arms around Amae and pulled her close as the music started. She had to admit. She loved it right away. But knowing Amae loved it made it extra special.  
At last….my love has come along…  
My lonely days are over…and life is like a song…

The two swayed slowly together. El’s lips brushing Amae’s ear as she whispered, “this is perfect.” There was no hiding the shiver that ran through Amae. They were so close. Bodies pressed softly together. And they way El smelled. She was intoxicating. Amae couldn’t stop herself. She slowly pressed her lips against El’s neck.

“Amae…”

Never had she heard her name spoken so breathlessly or with so much passion. El’s voice was doing things to her body, creating a need and a want that went much further than the kiss she was aching for. 

“El…”

Amae pulled back just enough to caress the beautiful face in front of her. She couldn’t help but run her thumb over the soft lips beckoning her. Then Elida leaned in, so very slowly, they froze for a split second, just breathing each other in, before closing the distance between them. El closed her eyes and let the feeling wash over her. Amae’s lips were soft, warm and pressing against hers. Claiming her. El felt her knees go weak. Amae grabbed the back of El’s neck and felt the grip around her waist tighten. A soft tongue raked across her lips, asking for permission to enter and the kiss slowly deepened. 

All the distractions and interruptions couldn’t compare to the amount of desire and need that was quickly growing between the two women. It felt like coming home after being gone far too long. Neither were ready for the night to end, but both were afraid to go any further. 

As the kiss ended and began again then ended with little kisses, both women smiled. 

“Wow.” El couldn’t stop herself.

“Amae…that was.”

Amae just nodded her head and interrupted.

“Yeah. It was.”

They stayed wrapped together on the couch for the rest of the night. Just talking and sharing kisses. Neither wanting to rush anything. There would be plenty of time for other things and lots more distractions.


End file.
